The Wedding Crasher
by goldengirl0703
Summary: One-shot! The gang is in their early 20's, it's Jimmy's wedding day and when someone decides to go and disturbs the peace, what will happen? Lots of J/C! Rated M for language.


A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't finished Bittersweet and Study Time, but this idea came to me and I quickly wrote it out. This story is called 'The Wedding Crasher' I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

The Wedding Crasher:

"Libby, I'm not going and that's final."

"Cin.. Come on. I'm not going to let you just sit here and mope while one of our best friends gets married."

"Ummmm back up. 'Our' best friend? Libby news flash. Neutron and I haven't talked in years. We made a big mistake by dating in high school, but that was a long time ago. Hell, it's been 5 years since we broke up."

"All the more reason for you to go to his wedding.. Unless of course, you're not over him. In that case, I would completely understand."

Ugh I hate how well she knows me and I hate that stupid know-it-all look she has on her face. I hate that Neutron is getting married. And I hate that I'm so upset about it. But, I have to play it off and be cool. I can't let Libby know she's right and I can't let people know I'm weak.

"Oh please Libs. You think I'm not over him? After five years? Think again. I'm totally over him, in fact, I'll go get changed right now and we can leave for the wedding in just a few minutes."

"Oh really? Just like that you're okay and down to go to his wedding? Mhmmm whatever girl just hurry up."

Ugh I knew she knew I was lying, but what was the point in arguing about it anymore? To be honest, I'm shocked I was even invited to this thing, I don't even know who the bride is, I guess they met at work, how lovely for them. But seriously, if I was getting married, I don't think I'd invite Neutron, that's because he's the one you'd want to marry, I thought.

I put on a nice sundress, after all it's the middle of May here in Texas and the wedding is outside, I feel appropriately dressed. I chose a cute pair of wedges and decided to go for a more natural makeup look with my long blonde hair curled and flowing down to my waist. I looked nice, of course I wanted to look nice, he was going to be there. Plus, even though it's not my wedding, I have to look the best, or at least try.

As we drove to the venue, a thousand thoughts swam through my mind. I could feel my palms clamming up, my heartbeat racing and my breathing starting to quicken. Thank god Libby distracted me by talking about Sheen.

"Cin I'm so excited for you to see Sheen! Him and Carl are the best men and he looks so good! He finally got a haircut! Plus, in his tux he looks like quite a umm.. Oh what was the word you'd use? Hunk muffin?" She said as she winked in my direction. So much for a distraction. No matter what she talks about, she always has to bring it back to Neutron. Ugh he always does look like a hunk muffin though in a suit, I'll bet he's gonna look great today.

We finally pulled up to the venue and I have to say, it looked amazing. The walkway was lined with bouquets of roses, the grass was perfectly green and trimmed, it was beautiful. We walk through the walkway to the back where the ceremony was being held and it was absolutely breathtaking. There were white chairs on the grass facing a lovely archway covered in all different colors and kinds of flowers. It smelled so fresh and fragrant from it all, it was intoxicating. A big part of me couldn't help but be jealous of it all. Whoever this girl was, not only was she marrying the man of my dreams, but she's also got my dream wedding. Hell, she's living my dream.

"Oh god" I didn't realize I had said it out loud until after the words had already left my mouth. But holy hell he looked good. We had taken our seats and he was up at the alter waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. I could feel my stomach physically turn into a pile of mush as I held back tears. Even after all these years, I still love him and this still hurts like a b*tch. It seemed as if time was moving in slow motion, I could sense everyone's heads turn around to see the bride walking down the aisle but I couldn't take my eyes off Jimmy. He looked happy, which made me happy yet made it even harder to hold back the tears brimming in my eyes. I wanted so bad to be the one who made him happy.

As the priest started the ceremony and asked if anyone objected to their matrimony, I felt like I was merely an outsider watching the events unfold before me as I stood up and raised my hand.

"Miss?"

When I didn't respond the priest asked again, "Miss? You stood up and raised your hand, do you object the joining of Mr. James Neutron and Miss Andrea Baldwin?"

"Um, I uhh.. Umm.."

And with that, the tears came pouring down my face and I ran out of there.

Luckily, outside the venue there were all kinds of benches and seats for people to relax on, so I took a seat, buried my head in my hands and cried. Sure enough, as if on cue, Libby walked out and found me crying. I didn't know if I was ready to talk about the scene I just made, but whether or not I was ready, we would be talking about it.

"Hey honey, look I-"

"No Libby save it, you were right. Even after all these years, I'm pathetically in love with him! I knew coming here was a bad idea but I did anyway. Ugh Libby I just ruined his wedding day, what kind of a person am I? I'm the loser ex-girlfriend who can't get over a boyfriend from her adolescence who randomly showed up at his wedding and ruined it. God he's going to hate me forever. I-"

"I won't hate you forever"

Libby and I couldn't turn our heads fast enough to see if it really was who we thought it was. There he stood in all his glory. His eyes were misty with tears as he walked up to us and knelt before me.

"Cindy, I"

Immediately a fresh wave of tears hit me and like a tsunami they came and rolled down my face. In between sobs I tried to speak and blurt out as many apologies as I could.

"Oh Jimmy.. I'm so sorry.. I'm so pathetic.. I'm so so sorry.."

"Cindy, hey, it's okay.. Libby do you mind giving us a minute?"

"Yeah sure thing, Cin I'm gonna go get the car, take your time," with that she put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a quick squeeze before getting up and walking away.

"Cindy, I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" I couldn't help but stand up and my fists instinctively clenched for reasons I wasn't even sure.

"Let me get this straight: I showed up to your wedding, which I'm sure your bride-to-be wasn't ecstatic about as it is, and I honest to god stood up and tried to stop it. And yet, you're thanking me?"

"Yes. I'm thanking you."

"But.. But why?"

"Cindy, you just saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life. When I saw you stand up, I saw my entire future in your eyes. I knew everything I was doing was a mistake. Cindy, Andrea is a great girl, but she isn't you. She could never and will never be you. I've spent the last five years trying to forget you and move on. I've dated nothing but blondes because all I wanted was to replace you and find another you. Another person who made me feel the way you made me feel but I never could. Finally I decided to settle. When I realized there was no chance of us getting back together, I realized I was wasting time and might as well make the best of it. Andrea is awesome, and I feel terrible for leaving her like this, but I could never live a life with her when it's you I've always been in love with."

"You-You left her?"

"Of course I did. As soon as you ran out, I told her I was sorry for what I was about to do and I ran out after you. Cindy, I'm hopelessly devoted to you. I always have been and I always will be."

"Oh Jimmy-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was crying so hard. He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face, instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. For what felt like an eternity, we sat there holding eachother. After a few minutes, I could feel the presence of other people so I reluctantly pulled away and looked up to see a bride-to-be with tear-stained cheeks and mascara running down her face holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and a ring in the other.

"You" She said with venom dripping in her voice as she pointed to me.

"You think you can just show up to my wedding uninvited and take my fiancée?"

"She wasn't uninvited."

"What? You mean to tell me, that you invited this bitch? What the fuck Jimmy?"

The next thing I knew the bride dropped what she was holding, lunged forward and slapped me across the face before tackling me to the ground. I did my best to fend her off, being a black belt she chose the wrong guest to pick a fight with. Soon Sheen came running up and grabbed her and threw her off me and helped me up, while Jimmy grabbed her and held her back. Just seeing him with her, seeing how upset she was that she was losing him, I knew what I was doing was wrong. They had a life together, they were getting married for God's sake. Who the hell am I to think I can just come in and ruin all that?

"Jimmy.. Andrea.. I'm sorry, I made a huge mistake by coming here, I'm so sorry, I-I can't do this."

With that, I was released from Sheen's grip and I ran over to the car Libby had parked a few feet away. As I opened the door and sat down inside, I knew that Libby knew what had just transpired but I was extremely grateful that she didn't bring it up. She just placed her hand over mine and took me back to our apartment.

As I was getting ready for bed that night and washing my face, I felt as if I was washing away all the bullshit that had occurred that day. I couldn't help but replay the day's events in my mind and cry a little to my reflection. I was soon broken out of my reverie when there was a knock at the door. It's 9:00 at night who the heck is knocking on my door?

After the third round of knocking it was clear that Libby would not be getting the door so I begrudgingly got up and walked to the door in my pjs. No amount of preparation could've prepared me for who was standing outside when I opened the door.

When I finally recovered from the shock of seeing the man who I hate to love, I couldn't help but mask my true feelings with venomous words.

"Shouldn't you be leaving for some amazing honeymoon by now?"

I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I couldn't help it, ruining the moment was what I did best. It did hurt to see his shoulders hunch and I could hear his sigh. He was tired of this, and if I'm honest, so was I.

"Look Neu-Jimmy. I'm sorry. I'm just.. I don't know.. I'm sorry that I showed up at your wedding and ruined it, I'm sorry that I was the one who ended our relationship, it was quite possibly the worst decision I've ever made, but I never would've let you know that. I'm sorry I left earlier after fucking things up. Bottom line is, there's a lot I'm sorry for. I didn't want to ruin your relationship, but I also didn't want you in that relationship so I don't know. Honestly I'm starting to ramble, I'm kind of nervous because you just keep staring at me so I don't know, I guess I'm done. Your turn."

After I finished with my rant, I waited for him to say something, but what he did next did nothing but irritate me. He started laughing.

"Vortex. You are really something else, you know that? You are such an enigma. I confessed my love to you earlier at my own wedding that you showed up to and basically ruined yet you still ran away and left me hanging. Yet, because I'm so in love with you, here I am. I am taking yet again another risk at having you break my heart because the risk is beyond worth the reward. Cindy, I've wasted way too much time trying to let you go and I'm not going to waste anymore. Cindy, what happened in the past is in the past. I'm done thinking about the past when I could be thinking about the future. Specifically, a future with you. I want you, you and only you."

For what felt like the millionth time that day, my eyes started welling up with tears.

"Oh Jimmy-"

Instead of finishing what I was saying, I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips against his. Five long years. Five years without feeling his lips against mine. Five years of not being this close to him. All I wanted was to get as close as possible to him.

"Come on, Libby's asleep."

With that, I took his hand and led him into my bedroom, we had a lot of making up to do for the last five years.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
